


Side By Side

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Childhood of Ben and Poe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Drawing, Fluff, Other, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben draws a picture for Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Childhood of Ben and Poe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217810
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Art
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There were times when little Ben drew. He always had that streak. Sometimes his drawings could be on the disturbing side without a doubt, drawing out battlefields that he remembered from his nightmares.  
  
Other times, though, he could draw happier things.  
  
Even as he lay on his stomach, drawing with Poe (there was something about Poe’s drawings that made Ben wish, honest to stars wish, that he were that good. He was trying at least, even if he didn’t always know how to make other people stand in the back or so), Ben was only three, messy-haired and with marker occasionally staining his hands, but he wanted to draw something for Poe. Of course he did. He’d already drawn something for Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Chewie and others, but what about everyone else?  
  
There were times, he wished, that Poe was Force Sensitive too. That he could wield the Force alongside Ben. Uncle Luke tried to explain that the Force did not belong to the Jedi, but if that’s the case, why didn’t Poe get powers too? Mommy said it was something about midichlorians, and it had scared Ben to think that there was actual Force Sensitive bacteria in your body.  
  
_“It’s not that kind of bacteria,”_ Mommy said. _“It’s perfectly harmless.”_  
  
It was still unfair that Poe didn’t have the Force too.  
  
He drew Poe with a lightsaber. Orange, because it was just art, and lightsabers could be any color they wanted. (Even black, Uncle Luke had told him, could be a lightsaber color)  
  
They stood together in his drawing, him and Poe. Ben frowned, wondering what kind of lightsaber he’d have, before shading in blue. Blue and orange. Mommy said that those were called complementary colors.  
  
Even as he held up the drawing to show Poe, Poe stared in amazement. “Is that me?” he said.  
  
“Yep!” Ben chirped. “You’re a Jedi.”  
  
Poe beamed, and there was something about that smile that made Ben smile too. “Cool! Maybe you could add in Mama’s A-Wing? Then we can go flying together.”  
  
Ben grinned broader and added in the A-Wing. Poe Dameron might, he reflected, be his best friend. 


End file.
